Assassin's Creed Onshots
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Yeah so I've written a few short stories and I'm bored and need a few more, so please give me some, i will write whatever AC story you want to see. but one rule. None and No Rape involved, I banned RAPE from my stories and that's final. Hope you Enjoy ;)
1. Carefree No More

Annabeth and Andy watch from afar as Jacob and Alexandra sat on a roof, laughing among themselves.

" _I can see what's happening._ " Andy starts, Annabeth look at him, " _What?_ " she asks him, " _And they don't have a clue_." he went on, " _Who?_ " she asks him again. " _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two._ " he tells her, holding up to fingers with his arms cross. " _Oh._ " she mutters, then brushes her hair.

" _Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaster's in the air!_ " he said with his arms raise to the sky and he falls to his kneels. Annabeth pats his shoulder.

~ _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony will all it's living things._ ~

Jacob and Alexandra walk along the catwalk of a factory, then Jacob sneaks up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist, she giggles and spins the both of them. He then sets her back on her feet and nuzzles into her neck. Tickling her with his beard, making her laugh.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen and they then walk along Big Ben. Alexandra leans against the railing and looks down at the people, Jacob just watches her as her hair dances in the wind.

~ _So many things to tell him, but how to make him see the truth about my past? Impossible! He'd turn away from me._ ~

Alexandra frowns sadly and looks down sadly, then Jacob tilts his head in confusion, noticing the sad look she was making.

~ _She's holding back, she's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't she be the Assassin I know she is. The Assassin I see inside?_ ~

Then a smirk came to Jacob's face, getting Alexandria's attention. Jacob then walk back into Big Ben and she watches him, he then charges and jumps over the railing, making Alexandra gasp.

~ _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony will all it's living things.~_

She looks over the railing as she tries to find Jacob, but he suddenly appears in front of her, grabs a hold of her and they both fell from Big Ben and land in a wagon of leaves.

Alexandra gasp as she pops her head out and grips the side as she was panting from the adrenaline rush, Jacob casually pops his head out, his top hat over his eyes as he pulls himself close to her, she stops panting, looking at him with a smirk as he was smiling at her, she rolls her eyes, shoves him back into the leaves, then jumps out and took off running.

~ _Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are._ ~

Jacob chases her in the park, hearing her laugh, she then stops as they grips each others hands and wrestled with each other, but then Alexandra trips over a root and they tumbles down the hill, laughing. They then stop rolling as Jacob was now laying on top of Alexandra as they were both giggling, then Alexandra stops, leans up and kisses Jacob on the cheek.

He was surprise and looks at her, she blushes a little as she smiles at him. Jacob returns the smile and nuzzles his forehead against hers. Both genuinely happy, holding one other in each other arms.

~8~8~8~

The sibling watch then as the two where happy, " _And if they fall in love tonight, it can be assumed._ " he states, tears in his eyes as he sniffles. Annabeth pats his shoulder as she too was in the verge of tears. " _Her carefree days with us are history._ " she agrees with him.

" _In short, our pal, is doomed._ " the both said, then looks at each other, then they started to cry. Annabeth pulls out a handkerchief and blows in it, Andy whimpers as he sat down, then pulls out a handkerchief and blows into it as well.


	2. How to Make them Want More

_How to Make them Want More_

Another stressful day at the office, Alexandria sighs as she types away at her keyboard, trying to keep everything updated. "Hey, Alex." Jack calls out to her, "Hey, Jack. How's everything on your end?' she asks him as she drink her coffee. He leans against her cubical. "I'm good, could get any sleep last night." he tells her, Alexandria set her cup down with a smirk. "Did Emma keep you up again?" she asks him and he blushes, "That's none of your business." he tells her and she giggles, "Whatever you say Jack." and started to type away again. Then the blush from Jack's face was gone. "Hey, did you hear the rumor?" he asks her, Alexandria pushes back her hair. "What rumor?" she asks him, "That Jacob is seeing another woman behind your back?" he asks again, then she stop typing.

"Yeah, there this blonde walking with him all the time, they hang out together, go on dinner dates, even come out of the same stalls. I hate to say it, but I think Jacob's cheating on you." Jack warns her, Alexandria stiffens in her spot. - _Why would Jacob do such a thing? It is because I'm not giving him enough sex?_ \- she asks herself. Then looks over and saw Jacob was talking with the blonde. Her eyes narrowed on the girl. - _Of course. Tiffany, she always wanted him for herself, everyone in the office knows that she's a controlling bitch. And now she wants to steal my man from me!_ \- she hisses to herself. "Alex, you're dark side is showing." Jack warns her, she looks away with a grunt and type away furiously at the keys.

Jack sighs, "Alex, you're going to go overboard with this like the last girl that was trying to steal Jacob from you?" he asks her, she didn't answers him as she still types away at the keys. He just huff and sips his cup as he walks away. - _And so it begins._ \- he tells himself as he just unleash the dark Alexandria and he didn't give a damn.

~8~8~8~

Alexandria dries off her hair and then wipes away the fog from the mirror. She exhales then leans against the as a wicked plan fills her head, she then heard the door to hers and Jacob's apartment open then close, "I'm home." Jacob calls out to her, she looks at the bathroom down, "Welcome back!" she calls out to him as she pulls on her tank-top then booty shorts.

She then steps out of the bathroom as he walks into the room, "Hey." she calls out to him, "Hey." he calls back as he clothing was in disarray. "How was the meeting?" she asks him as he walks up to her. He then perks her in her lips, "Boring and very long, I sweated like a pig, they really love their heaters." he tells her as he pulls his tie loose and fall back flat on the bed, Alexandria smiles a little and sat down next to him. "You tired?" she asks as she started to pet his hair, he nods as he eyes lids were growing heavily. "Then go to sleep, you need it after the long day you have." he tells him as his vision blurred. "You're… right… I… ne… ed… to…" he mutter and then went to sleep. Alexandria watches him sleep.

~8~8~8~

Two hours has pass as Jacob was sound asleep, Alexandria looks at him a blank look in her eyes, then slowly she saddles him. She then removes his tie, setting it to the side, then slowly unbuttons his shirt, revealing his chest, she then leans in closers to him, pressing herself against him. She stares at his neck then breathe hot air against it, making him groan a little, she smirks to herself then licks it, Jacob turns his head to the side a bit, giving her full access to his neck, - _Why thank you, Jacob. Thank you so very much._ \- she tells him then started to suck and nibble at his neck and he groans a little louder.

She then pulls away, seeing the red mark of her handiwork, then started to kiss him down to his collarbone to his chest, she looks up at him, seeing him starting to pant. She then moves over right and lips his nipple with her whole tongue. He gasp and grips at the sheets, he then started to moan as she sucks on it. "Nnah!" he moan as she pulls away from the plump nipple and swirls her tongue. She pulls back and looks at him as his face started to flush, she smirks to herself then leans back down and then kisses him across his chest and started as his other nipple, teasing that one as well. Jacob's hand sub-conscious grips some of his hair as he stiffens with pleasure. She smirks as she pulls away from the now plump nipple, then started to kiss him down to his pants-line and felt a bugle in them.

"Aw, my naughty little boy wants more, but he must receive his punishment first for being so naughty." she whispers in a seductive tone then she unbuttons his pants, Jacob then gasp awake. He pants as he looks around then down at her, she smirks and looks up at him. "Why, hello Jacob. Finally decided to join me?" she asks in her seductive voice, making him stiffen. "Alexis… stop, please… you don't…" he struggles to speak as she grips the zipper with her teeth and slowly zips them down, making him shut his mouth. "You say you want me to stop, Jacob Frye…" she tells him as she then releases his harden member, "But this guy is telling me a different story." she states then slither back up at him. His heart pound even harder as her face was in front of his red hot one. "You've been a naughty boy, Jacob." she tells him as she was half press to him.

He then gasp as she grips his dick in a hard grip and slowly rubs him making him gasp, "Why is that?" she asks him, he pants as he tries to answers her. But then gasp again as she licks his Adam's apple. "Why did you do that made me give you punishment?" she asks in her seductive tone, "I… I… I…" he tries again, but still couldn't answer her. She pulls away from his neck and looks at him, "Oh, you still can't tell me?" she questions as his face was turn him hers. She then stop, making him whimper, she then started to kiss him down his chest as she was right at his dick. Jacob looks down at her. "Maybe you need a different means of persuasion." she states then started to lick him ever so slowly and so tenderly. She gasp even louder, enough her the neighbors to hear, "Alexis… don't…! if you… keep doing that… Ngh!" he begs her. But then he looks her right in her blue eyes.

It was the eyes of a predictor, he said nothing else as she licks up the shaft and around the head, making Jack moan for her. Then pulls her tongue back, "Naughty boys deserve punishment, Jacob Frye." she whispers to him. Then slow took him into her mouth, making him arch his back and grip her hair in one hand and her arm in another. She bobs her head at a slow pace, making him close his eyes and pants loudly. "Alexis… Alexis…!" he moans, making her go a little more faster. His grip on her hair tightens, she then moves her hand up his body and lightly brush her fingers against his electric nipple, making him shutter with a moan, but then glares down at her. "You… did that… on pur…pose!" he struggles then throw his head back and moans. - _That's right I did, no woman can pleasure you like I can._ \- she said as she looks up at him.

"I'm sorry!" he calls out, she the turns her back to his dick and closes her eyes. "I was… seeing… another woman… behind your… back! I fuck her… a lot… but I… never… call out… her name… just yours!" he admits to her, panting even louder, his whole body rack with moans and pants. "I'm sorry… I'm… so sorry! Please… for…give me!" he begs her as she went even faster. - _So you finally admit it to me?_ \- she questions him, taking him even deeper into her throat. "Oh God… I am gonna cum!" he tells her. She stops in her motion, he look at her as she pulls her mouth away and his hand from her hair. "Why… why did you stop?" he whimpers at her as she press her hand to him and leans in close. "Why did you cheat?" she whispers in her seductive tone. "I was so horny… seeing you every day, in that… blouse and that skirt… and those see through stokings. But when… we came home, you were tired everytime…. and always went straight to bed… so I went to… her. But she couldn't… give me what I want… she wasn't you." he confess to her.

She still looks at him with her predictor eyes, then grips this throat. "Are you going to be a good boy?" she questions him, his hand roams over her back and in her hair, "I'll be good. I'll be a good boy." he promises her, his lips hungry for hers. She smirks to him, gets off him and the bed and walks over to the bathroom, he watches her turn on the light and she pulls off her shirt, revealing that she was naked under her clothing. She looks at him with a seductive lure about her, then steps into the bathroom. Jacob pulls himself off the bed kicks off him pants and shoes and leans against the doorframe for support, panting like crazy as he was still very hard.

He saw Alexandria turn on the show, getting herself nice and wet, she then looks at him, leans against the glass frame with her boob press against it. He panting hitch from seeing that, she then lifts her finger and curls it to her. "Come show how much of a good boy you are." she beckons him, that make his wall of reason crumble, he then steps inside and slams the bathroom door close.

~8~8~8~

The next day at work, Alexandria was in front of her computer typing away at her keys and Jack walks up to her, "Morning." he tells her and yawns. She nods at him, "Morning." she said and sips his cup. "Hey did you hear, Jacob stop seeing Tiffany." he tells her and she raise her eyebrows, "Oh?" she asks him, "Yeah, she march out of his office and I remember her shouting ' _You'll regret saying that! I was the best thing that ever happen to you!_ ' or something like that, it was so dramatic." he tells her she chuckles. "Yeah, sounds like Tiffany." she states as she sips her coffee. "So, I'm curious. What did you do, that made Jacob cut ties with her?" Jack asks her as Jacob was walking by.

Alexandria shot him a look as he looks at her, she then sets her cup down a stream of coffee remains slowly stream down her chin. Jacob stiffens. She then wipes it with her forefinger and licks it seductively making him turn strawberry red, "Boss, you okay?" Gary asks him and Jack looks over at him, seeing his face turn red, Jack smirks and looks at her. "Did he enjoy it?" he asks her, she looks up at him and wipes her hand off. "He was practically begging for it." she answers him and types away, Jack nods, "Well played, my mischief friend, I bet he'll think twice before going behind your back." he states and then Ron walks over to them. "Alex, the boss want to see you in his office." he informs her. She looks at Jack and stood up with a smirk, "He won't able to think about anything when I'm at him." she tells him and Jack just chuckles.

Alex walks to Jacob office and knocks on the door, "Enter." a husky voice tells her and she did so. "Close the door. Lock it and shut the blinds." he orders her. She did so in that order and walks up to his desk, "You want to see me, sir?" she asks him as she saw his shirt was open and he we sweating like crazy, "Stand here in front of me." he orders again and she did so, but she sat on his desk in front of him, "What wrong Jacob, you not feeling well?" she asks him in a teasing tone, when she leans to his level giving him a good view of her chest. "That wasn't fair, licking you finger lick that." he growls at her when he stand up, she looks down seeing the bulge in his pants.

She then look back up at him and took a hold of his hand, "Then do you prefer… I lick yours instead?" she asks him in her seductive tone. Taking his forefinger and licks it so seductively then started to suck on it. "God, stop…" he begs her, burying his face into his free hand. She then lets go of him and grips his loosen tie. Making her look at him with hungry and lustful eyes. "You want more, don't you?" she questions him, slowly pulling him closer to her, making him stand in between her leg as the lock him in close. He suddenly presses his hand to the desk, caging her in, his lips begging for you. "What are you, Jacob?" she whispers to him, "I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy." he mutters back at her. She then lets go of his tie and unbuttons her blouse, laid down on the desk then started to massage her right boob as lets one end hang off her shoulder. Jacob looks down at her as she was giving him a good view. "Then show me how much of a good boy you are." she tells him and he gave in.

~.~.~.~

God! I didn't know i was that dirty! what's wrong with me?!

/x/


End file.
